


A Boy and Three Lions

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M, sobrenatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About first meetings, bank robbery and art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and Three Lions

They met each other at a bank. When it was getting robbed. 

Akihito was thrown inside the safe and forced to help the robbers fill their bags with money. By the time the police had arrived and surrounded the building, there was nothing that the teen could do but pray... and draw.

The first thing Asami thought about the boy, was how weird he had to be to be drawing in such a dire situation. 

Golden bangs covered his pretty face and he was biting his plump pink lips, bright blue eyes focused solely on the paper. He was drawing with a piece of charcoal and his delicate fingers were covered in black dirt.

Asami Ryuichi was a very important man. He was tall with a strong body, a handsome face and deep golden eyes. On the surface he was a successful bussiness man, owner of several famous night clubs in Tokyo, some five star hotels, restaurants and many other establishments. But behind the scenes, he was a powerful and dangerous crime lord that would put the King Of Crime character to shame.

It must be a mistake, he thought. It had to be a mistake. Who on earth would have the guts to rob a bank and hold the great Asami Ryuichi hostage?

He looked at the boy drawing in the corner. He had been so quiet ever since Asami was pushed into there. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy looked up and the crime lord couldn't stop staring at those beautiful blue eyes. The pretty thing nodded brusquely and quickly returned to his drawing. It was a furious lion, drawn so well and so realistically. The boy was extremely talented.

'Maybe he is traumatized,' Asami thought, wondering if he should just seduce the boy and take him in a bank safe. The thought was actually pretty hilarious, if he were to be honest.

"Don't worry." Asami muttered. "I'll get us out of here."

He thought the boy wasn't listening at all, too focused on his drawing but he answered, "How can you be so sure?"

The boy wasn't scared one bit, and Asami simply couldn't understand how he could be so occupied with drawing in such a situation. Maybe he was a little mentally unsound. 

Asami smirked. "I am a good fighter."

"They have guns." The boy answered in a heart beat.

"I have-"

"Your body guards?" The boy mocked him, scoffing. Asami noticed he didn't finish the drawing of the lion, but started drawing another one. His hands were moving so nimbly; he really was a prodigy. "They can't get in here. Even if they did, there is a dozen of heavily armed robbers outside to put down before they could even reach us."

The boy had a sharp tongue. Asami wanted to know how it tasted.

"So then, what do you suggest Mr..."

"Aki."

Asami smiled. "That isn't your surname."

"It's all you need to know about me."

Feisty. Asami's type exactly.

"Anyways, I do have a plan... what's your name again?" Aki looked up. He really was pretty. Asami was mesmerised. "I think I saw you on TV before."

"Asami. Businessman."

"So, Asami..." Aki started to draw a third lion without finishing the second and first one. "When they put you in here, I heard one of the robbers say they were going to release most of the hostages. And I know it's dangerous to act before everyone is out and someone innocent may die... but I don't want to rot in here any longer."

The crime lord smirked suggestively. "I like the way you think."

Aki couldn't contain his blush but didn't stop drawing. 

"If we survive this, can I take you to a date?"

"Only... only if you don't freak out." The boy's innocent charm was so cute.

"You mean... because we are hostages in a robbery? I'm used to these kind of things, I mean, the danger and the guys... I am more worried about you. You're acting way too strange for this kind of situation."

Aki didn't reply but after a while, he placed the three lions in front of him and pulled a neatly folded white paper from his pocket. "I am doing what's best. I have no choice sir. You may be important, but I am just a brat. They told me they will take me away to have some fun with me later, and I won't let that happen."

Asami's expression darkened a little. He wouldn't let that happen either. Those guys would pay dearly if any of them dared to so much as touch a strand of Aki's golden hair. He was about to say 'Don't worry, I can settle this' even without a plan when the boy suddenly asked "You can shoot, right, sir?"

"Call me Asami," he said, watching the boy draw a gun with his charcoal. "And yes, I am well-versed in using a gun."

"Okay..." said the boy. "My plan is to distract them with the lions and you... you take this gun."

Asami frowned, was Aki talking about the gun he was drawing? 

The boy rubbed his fingers on the piece of charcoal and painted the gun with black powder to give it some color. He held the sheet of paper out to the man who took the picture without understanding.

"Okay... So what am I supposed to do with this drawing? Scare the shit out of the robbers with a sheet of paper?"

Aki rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course not, you silly. Look..." the boy got a little closer and Asami admired him, even his skin was stunning. "I said look, Asami! You're not paying attention." He was scowling now.

"Sorry." Asami smirked.

The boy crouched beside him and reached into the paper, grabbing the gun pulling out a real one. The man's eyes widened in amazement. The boy had just grabbed a real gun from a drawing. He just made a picture come to life. Asami was bewildered to say the least. 

Aki nonchalantly offered the gun to Asami who took it and the boy went back to finish his other drawings.

The three lions came to life and jumped out of the papers, squishing out of the frame while the boy, probably used to the bizarre happenings, drew some ammo and handed to Asami.

"Now..." the boy said. "I am glad you are just kind of shocked but didn't freak out. The gun will last longer than the lions because I colored that. Get yourself in a nice position and get ready to shoot. My kittens are going to rip their throats off, but they will be disappear shortly. You have your body guard to cover us, right?"

"Yes." Asami said, still a bit confused and not really understanding the 'plan'. The boy turned to go and he quickly grabbed his wrist. "You better not forget your promise. I didn't freak out, and now you owe me a date." He whispered huskily.

The boy smirked. "You better get us out of here first to get your prize."

It was a rather strange first meeting, but then again nothing was ever normal when it came to Asami Ryuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the weirdness!
> 
> update: I didn't know that was a Naruto thing xP
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=)


End file.
